Twilight's new Teacher
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Twilight visits Celestia's old teacher for a lesson in magic.
1. Meeting Yen Sid

**Twilight's new teacher**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Princess Celestia and her student Twilight Sparkle walked through a large empty room. Twilight questioned why her teacher had brought her to this room "Princess, why are we here?" Twilight asked. Celestia used her magic to lift a white sheet that was covering something, a fire place with a mirror over it.

Twilight only questioned her teacher more. Celestia looked to the confused unicorn and began her story, "when I was a young filly, I was an apprentice to a magical sorcerer by the name of Yen Sid. He taught me everything I know, and I passed his lessons on to you, but he told me when my student was ready to bring you to him only to see if you have everything it takes to be a great magic user." Twilight then looked to the mirror "and he is located through that mirror?" "Don't you mean Thru the Mirror?" celestia chuckled and lifted twilight up and set her on the mantel and watched as she passed through, Doing the same herself.

-Elsewhere-

Twilight fell on a hard stone floor, and landing gracefully beside her was celestia. Twilight looked at the strange hall in which the mirror had sent her. Celestia walked into the other room with a look of nostalgia in her eyes "young twilight, it has been a while since I had placed a hoof in this place." Twilight stood next to her teacher then they both heard footsteps heading towards them, the figure drew closer and in a deep bellowing voice said, "Who has entered my workshop?" celestia bowed, something Twilight never saw her do, "Master Yen Sid, I have brought you my faithful student, so you can teach her that was of sorcery as you did me many years ago." Yen Sid looked to twilight "young one if I am to teach you, than I must know if you have the ability to learn from me." He began walking to the corner of the room "follow me" she did as she was told.

Twilight ran to Yen Sid, and saw a bucket placed next to a broom stick "use your magic to give life to the broom and have it fetch a pale of water." Twilight looked oddly at the broom and Yen Sid "a broom stick?" Yen Sid lowered his head and looked to celestia "your student can't even wrap her mind around fantasy." Celestia lowered her head causing twilight to look up in confusion, Yen Sid explained "magic is not science, it is not fact; it is fiction. To truly understand magic you must first forget logic and understand fantasy." Twilight tried to understand his words and looked to the broom stick.

**Time to piss you off by ending it here XD I was thinking of writing this for a while, but had no inspiration… so I played he Yen Sid level of Epic Mickey 2 like 40 time to get a feel of Yen Sid's character, and I rather like how he was Celestia's teacher, because she didn't learn her magic and spells on her own she may have had a little help. Anyways muffins for all!**


	2. the Lesson Begins

**Twilight's new Teacher**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Twilight put all her concentration into her horn to conjour a spell to make the broom move, but no luck. Yen Sid had walked to Celestia and gave her 'the stare' which immediately sent shivers down her spine, "Master please, Twilight is young. She still has much to learn!" Celestia begged but Yen Sid was stern "then why hasn't she moved the broom yet Celestia?" Celestia lowered her head "take her back, and when she is really ready, bring her back." He began walking away, when it happened. The broom moved.

Yen Sid walked back to Twilight, and found that the broom had started marching in place. Twilight was jumping with joy, she looked to Yen Sid "now tell it what to do" she looked to the broom and gave it an order "I order you to get a full bucket of water and fill that caldron." The broom picked up the pail, and walked away. Yen Sid stood over her "you have done well; you are ready for the next step. Follow me." He began walking up the stone stairs, twilight looked to celestia "my student," she reassured her "this is what every great magic user goes through to become a sorcerer. I went through it, and Mickey went through it." Twilight tilted her head "Yen Sid will tell you." She then sent Twilight to follow her old master.

-Elsewhere in the castle-

Yen Sid stood by a much larger mirror hung on a wall, watching as Twilight made her way up the steps. As soon as she was aside Yen Sid, he began explaining her next test; "If you can get through this test, then Celestia has truly taught you well." He waved his hands over the glass, and suddenly the cosmos spread before her, "whoa, what is that place?" Yen Sid smiled "step through and I'll explain." With that they stepped through the mirror to the mystical world of Fantasia.

**Again stopped at a good part, Muffins, for all who read. Now why did I decide to call that place that Mickey was raising tides Fantasia? Well the question is not why, but why not. It fits; a world made of mystical and wonderful stars and beautiful scenery. I called it Fantasia because that's what it is; a fantastic world where the impossible can happen.**


	3. Flashback to days of old

**Twilight's new Teacher**

**By Dr. John Smith**

As Twilight walked beside Yen Sid she saw the beautiful stars, "part 1 of your test is to make the stars dance once more." He pointed to the sky. She looks to a clear ball, and without thought, blasted the ball with a blue light, making it fly like a shooting star. Twilight smiled at her success of her test, Yen Sid walked up to her "congratulations young one, but you have many more stars to make live."

-A few hours later-

Twilight looked at the shining stars and shooting stars; she smiled at her success as Yen Sid stood atop the mountain. Twilight ran up to him, "Sir, can I ask you something?" Yen Sid looked down to her, "Yes?" "Who was it you trained? Besides Celestia." Yen Sid smiled "my child, to explain this tale may take a while," he waved his hand, and a shooting star stopped them in front of them, "And with a little visual to go with it." He moved his hands in a circle motion causing a picture to appear.

-Flashback-

Yen Sid was flipping through his spell book, when a tiny hoof tugged at his cloak. He looked down to the owner of the hoof, a small filly named Celestia. "Master, when are we going to do something fun?" she gave a puzzled look "My child whatever do you mean? I thought you had fun all the time." She chuckled, "I do, but I really wish you could take me and Mickey out to the village. I also want to meet mickey's father, he talks about him constantly." Yen Sid patted her on the head "In time Celestia, but first, tend to your studies."

In the hall was a young mouse wearing a red robe. He walked and saw celestia.

"Hi Celestia!" Mickey said holding a bucket of water.

"Good evening Mickey! How are you?" she asked

"I'm just carrying a bucket of water to Master's caldron." Celestia chuckled; mickey continued "it's boring." Just then celestia got an idea, a devious idea.

"Mickey what if we get the brooms to do the work?" she asked, Mickey was surprised. "Why don't we get the brooms to take the water to the caldron? While we play!"

Mickey gave it some thought until answering "why that sounds like a swell idea!" then he realized "but what about master?"

Celestia waved her hoof "he won't notice a thing." They both looked into the other room where Yen Sid was waving his hands over the Stone of Old.

**Haven't had any inspiration for this chapter. Anyways the rest of the next chapter is pretty much the Sorcerer's Apprentice sketch, but with celestia… and dialog… kinda. MUFFINS FOR ALL!**


	4. the Sorcerer's Apprentices

**Twilight's New Teacher**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Celestia had pulled a broom from the closet and placed it in front Mickey, "Now Mickey, the animation spell goes like this 'from you lifeless corpse I will make you rise!' now you try." She said motioning to the broom. Mickey was hesitant about bringing the broom to life, but he waved his hands in front of the broom, repeating what Celestia had said "from you lifeless corpse I will make you rise!" and to their surprise the broom started to movie. Mickey and Celestia cheered and laughed, "Now I would like you to carry this bucket of water to the master's cauldron." The broom did as it was told.

While Celestia and Mickey napped, something wet splashed on them, waking them. Celestia groaned, "Mickey what was tha… What is going on!" when Mickey awoke they both noticed they were floating in their master's chambers, which was now an ocean.

"We have to stop him!" Mickey said, to which Celestia handed him an axe, so Mickey could chop the broom.

As they were walking away in victory, they suddenly noticed the broom had multiplied, and each new broom and two buckets in each hand.

"Oh come on!" Celestia yelled, Mickey sighed "This will be a long night won't it?"

They both ran towards the brooms and ended up being lost in the sea of water created by the brooms, Celestia felt herself drowning until she was dragged up to the surface by Mickey, who had smartly held onto a book, "So, what was it you said about getting the brooms to do our work?" Celestia hung her head in shame.

As they held each other, awaiting the room being filled with water, they heard water being parted. When they looked over and saw their master, parting the water.

He looked to them, giving them his signature stair, "So my young apprentices, you decided to have the brooms do the work?" they nodded "grab the buckets and finish the job." They picked up the buckets, showing them to him and smiled, he pointed and they slowly walked out, to which he slapped them with a broom, scotching them out of the room.

-Fantasia-

Twilight saw the events that had unfolded in front of her; her regal Princess was once a sneaky kid.

Yen Sid made the mirror disappear, "Now you know the past, are you ready for the rest of your training?" Twilight nodded "Good, back to the top of the mountain, make the seas rise."

**FINALLY! I had started and stopped with this because the flashback was a difficult thing to write, the Sorcerer's Apprentice is one of those cartoons that you can't put dialog too, it has to be silent. Anyways look for more of this story and more. Muffins?**


End file.
